1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible tops having a headliner.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops are popular options on vehicles. Convertible tops may be extended to cover a passenger compartment or retracted to provide an open passenger compartment. Convertible tops have a soft top cover that is supported by a top stack linkage in an extended, or covering, position. The convertible top is folded by the top stack linkage and generally stowed in a storage compartment or in a portion of the trunk of a vehicle when in its retracted, or open, position.
Convertible tops may be provided as a single layer, or covet only, design. One disadvantage of single layer convertible tops is that the transversely extending bows and top stack linkage are exposed to the view of the vehicle occupant. This gives an unfinished appearance to the convertible top. Also, wind noise and vibration of the top cover are more noticeable to the vehicle occupants.
To overcome problems associated with cover only convertible tops, headliners have been developed that span the interior surface of the convertible tops, covering the transversely extending bows and also partially covering the top stack linkage. Headliners provide a more finished appearance and ameliorate the effects of wind noise and vibration of the top cover.
Longitudinally extending webbing belts or stay pads are required in prior art convertible top designs to position and align the transversely extending bows. These belts add cost and complicate assembly operations. Headliners for convertible tops tend to complicate assembly operations and repair or service operations. Another problem that may be encountered with the prior art headliner connection systems is that if the headliner becomes disconnected from the bows or top cover, the headliner may sag or hang in an unattractive manner from the convertible top. If this occurs, it will adversely affect customer satisfaction and lead to warranty expense.
Convertible tops generally have 4 or 5 bows that may be of different lengths and must be formed as different parts. Each bow normally requires its own set of dedicated tooling.
There is a need for a convertible top having a headliner that is less expensive to manufacture and is durable. There is also a need for a method of manufacturing a convertible top cover and headliner that eliminates the need for alignment webbing belts or stay pads for aligning the transversely extending bows. There is also a need for increasing manufacturing efficiency and minimizing tooling expense.
The above problems and needs are addressed by Applicant's invention as described below.